Roy Dotrice Narrations
Ariel and the Mysterious World Above (Read-Along) *''"This is the story of Ariel and the Mysterious World Above. You can read along with me in your book. You will know it is time to turn the page when you hear the chimes ring like this. Let's begin now."'' *''"Deep down in the ocean, where the merpeople live, Sebastian the crab was trying to get the attention of the Sea King's daughters. The Royal Court Composer faced all but one of the seven princesses. Giggling, the mermaids shook their heads. They knew the youngest and most beautiful of them was always, always late."'' *''"If Ariel was anything like her sisters, she would have been gliding among the sea ferns and trees or playing inside her father's castle. At the very least, she would have been petting the young fish, as they swam through the open windows. But no, not Ariel. She had become best friends with one of the fish that had wandered into the palace, and together, she and Flounder spent their days getting into mischief."'' *''"Yet Ariel was growing older, and becoming more curious about the world above. Although she often missed rehearsal, she found other times to pester Sebastian."'' *''"A few months before Ariel's thirteenth birthday, Ariel sought out her sisters as they sat at their dressing tables, combing their hair. Aquata, the eldest, laughed. She smiled gently at her little sister."'' *''"As soon as Aquata finished her story, Andrina began hers. Every sister was silent, trying to imagine the view Andrina described. Suddenly, they heard Sebastian outside. With a desperate look in her eye, Ariel motioned for her sisters to hide while Sebastian searched for them."'' *''"Ariel watched the crab from her hiding place. As soon as he had gone, the princesses came out again. Ariel smiled gratefully."'' *''"Ariel didn't want to think about her father's rules. Instead, she wanted to learn everything she could about the world above. Ariel listened carefully as Attina described how peaceful her day was in the middle of the ocean, and as Adella and Alana spoke about surfacing during the winter and encountering icebergs, storms and ships. When Ariel begged to hear more, Aquata shook her head."'' *''"That night, Ariel stared out of her window, remembering the stories her sisters had told her especially those about humans. Peering through the water, she tried to imagine church bells and carriages, castles and streets. As she gazed up through the sea into the sky, she made a wish on a falling star."'' *''"The months passed slowly. During that time, Ariel discovered some sunken ships far from the King's palace. With Flounder's help, Ariel collected human objects from the wrecks. She liked to gaze at them and dream about what they might be used for in the world above. On the day before her birthday, as Ariel excitedly went over her plans for her visit to the surface, Flounder gazed at her human treasures. Ariel picked up a small glass object, unaware that it was a perfume bottle."'' *''"As Ariel and Flounder swam toward the palace, Sebastian saw them. He glared when he spotted the perfume bottle in her hand. Sebastian knew that Ariel had secretly broken the rules and peeked at the surface once before, almost being spotted by humans!"'' *''"As Sebastian led the way to the palace, two eels slithered in the shadows. They were acting as the eyes and ears of the evil sea witch, Ursula. From her distant lair, the witch observed the little mermaid and her companions. Ursula came up with a plan to use her eels, Flotsam and Jetsam, to make King Triton angry with his youngest daughter."'' *''"Before dawn the next morning, Ariel streaked toward the surface of the water with a sleepy Sebastian and Flounder struggling behind her. As the sun rose over the sea, Ariel burst through the waves, thrilled to be in the world above. She raced toward shore, but paused when she heard a strange voice. Perched on a piece of driftwood was a sea gull."'' *''"Ariel stared at the sea gull. At that moment, Flounder and Sebastian finally caught up with the little mermaid. The sea gull introduced himself as Scuttle, then winked at Ariel and pointed toward shore."'' *''"Ariel followed the sea gull. As they approached land, the mermaid pointed to a kite flying above a grove of trees. He gasped. Ariel sighed as the kite dipped below the trees and disappeared. She swam closer to shore, hoping to glimpse some humans."'' *''"Even though it wasn't a birthday, Ariel didn't want to be selfish, so she waited in a tide pool near shore for Sebastian and Flounder to join her. In the shallow water, she saw starfish and sea otters…and something else....made humans. She held up a metal fishing pail. As she waited for the sea gull to answer, Sebastian and Flounder swam up. The crab gestured frantically, pointing behind her."'' *''"Frightened, Ariel ducked ahead. A huge crashed over her, knocking the pail out of her hands. Moments later, she surfaced in the ocean, removing bits of the seaweed from her hair. Flounder hurried to Ariel's side. Sebastian frowned, shaking his head."'' *''"It wasn't humans Sebastian should have been worrying about, but Flotsam and Jetsam, who had used Ursula's magic to stir up the water and create the wave. There, behind the rocks, the eels were lurking. The sea witch wanted her eels to hide a sparkling human object in the little mermaid's hair to get her into trouble. Far below, Ursula shook with frustration."'' *''"Back at the tide pool, Scuttle struggled with the pail, which the wave had dropped on his head. Scuttle tripped, somersaulted and the pail flew off. The sea gull hopped after it excitedly."'' *''"The day wore on and Ariel swam along the shore, looking for the places that her sisters had seen on their fifteenth birthdays, although she couldn't find any of them. The litlte mermaid saw the hills and shores and sailing ships more beautiful than she ever imagined. As the sun set, she swam into a shallow cove. Her three companions her. Suddenly, Ariel frowned. At first, it was very quiet, they heard a tremendous roar."'' *''"The earth began to rumble and the sea to stir. Clouds gathered overhead and enormous waves began building out of the ocean, heading toward the cove. Before Ariel had a chance to dive underwater, a huge wave crashed on top of her. As she thrashed about in the blinding water, Flotsam and Jetsam glided up to her and hid something in her hair. But in seconds, the eels were gone."'' *''"As the storm miraculously disappeared, Ariel suddenly realized it was getting late and soon her birthday would be over. With one last look at the surface, Ariel slipped underwater. This time, she lagged behind Flounder and Sebastian as they hurried home. That evening, Ariel told her sisters all about her trip to the surface."'' *''"King Triton appeared, glaring at Ariel. She trembled before him. The Sea King reached over into a sparkling diamond ring from Ariel's hair. It was the object that Ursula and the eels had placed there to make trouble for the little mermaid with her father. Sebastian hurried to Ariel's defense."'' *''"King Triton's frown disappeared. He hugged his daughter. Ariel went to her bedroom, but she couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about of the beautiful things and places she had seen in the human world above. As she leaned out the window, gazing up through the sea, she smiled."'' Beauty and the Beast (1991) (Read-Along) The Little Mermaid (1989) (Read-Along) *"This is the story of The Little Mermaid. You can read along with me in your book. You will know it is time to turn the page when you hear the chimes ring like this. Let's begin now." *''"Once upon a time, a little mermaid named Ariel frolicked below the ocean, exploring the hulls of sunken ships. She beckoned to her playmate, a roly-poly fish. Swimming inside the ship's cabin, Ariel discovered some rusted silverware."'' *''"Ariel swam to the water's surface and found her seagull friend. She held up the fork. Ariel dove to an undersea grotto, where she kept her treasures in the human world. She hid her collection there because her father, the Sea King, forbade merpeople to have any contact with humans."'' *''"That night, Ariel saw strange lights shimmering over the ocean and swam up to investigate. On the surface, she gaped at fireworks that flared above a large sailing ship. Scuttle soared down through the flickering colors. Forgetting her father's decree, Ariel peered at the young man on deck."'' *''"Aboard the ship, Eric's advisor, Sir Grimsby motioned for the crew's attention. The prince glanced away, gazing at the sea."'' *''"Far beneath the ocean, the wicked Sea Witch, Ursula used her magic to spy on Ariel."'' *''"On the surface, a sudden storm whipped across the ocean. The prince took charge. Without warning, a huge bolt of lightning struck the vessel. Sir Grimsby slid across the deck. Ariel watched in horror."'' *''"With the storm swirling about her, Ariel desperately searched for Eric. Diving beneath the waves, Ariel spotted the unconscious Eric. She took hold of Eric and, using all her strength, managed to drag him to the surface."'' *''"As the storm died down, Ariel dragged the unconscious prince to shore. A Jamaican crab scuttled across the sand. It was Sebastian, the Sea King's music director. And she sang a haunting melody that voiced her longing to be with Eric forever."'' *''"A moment later, Ariel was back in the water, and Sir Grimsby was kneeling beside Eric."'' *''"Back at the coral palace, Triton noticed Ariel floating about as if in a dream. Summoning Sebastian, the Sea King smiled."'' *''"Triton found Ariel in her grotto. She was staring at Eric's statue, which Flounder had retrieved after the storm. Raising his trident, the Sea King destroyed all her treasures. Then he stormed off, leaving Ariel in tears."'' *''"As she wept, two eels slithered up to her. Ariel followed them to Ursula's den."'' *''"Ariel took a deep breath and nodded. The Sea Witch smiled deviously. Sebastian, who had followed Ariel, scurried out of hiding. But Ursula had already used her powers to capture Ariel's beautiful voice in a seashell, and transform the little mermaid into a human!"'' *''"Aided by Sebastian and Flounder, Ariel used her new legs to swim awkwardly to shore. There she found Prince Eric walking his dog. Eric studied Ariel as she shied away from the animal. Ariel opened her mouth to answer, forgetting that her voice was gone. The prince lowered his eyes."'' *''"Eric gently took Ariel's arm. At the royal estate, Ariel was whisked upstairs by a maid. Grimsby discovered the prince staring glumly out the window."'' *''"The following afternoon, Eric took Ariel for a rowboat ride across a lagoon. Sebastian swam below them. He began conducting a sea creature chorus. As the prince bent toward her, the boat tipped, and both Eric and Ariel fell into the water!"'' *''"From her ocean lair, Ursula saw them tumble into the lagoon. She began concocting a magic potion."'' *''"The next morning, Scuttle flew into Ariel's room to congratulate her. The prince had announced his wedding! Overjoyed at the news, Ariel hurried downstairs. She hid when she saw Eric introduced Grimsby to a mysterious, dark-haired maiden. The prince seemed hypnotized. Ariel drew back, confused. She was the one who had rescued Eric! Fighting tears, she fled the palace."'' *''"Sebastian found Ariel sitting on the dock, watching the wedding ship leave the harbor. Suddenly, Scuttle crash-landed beside them. Sebastian splashed into the water."'' *''"Dripping wet, Ariel climbed aboard the ship just before sunset, as Eric and the maiden were about to be married. Before Vanessa could say I do, Scuttle and an army of his friends attacked her. In the scuffle, the maiden's seashell necklace crashed to the deck, freeing Ariel's voice. Suddenly, Vanessa sounded like the Sea Witch. Ariel smiled at the prince. Ursula grinned."'' *''"Ariel felt her body changing back into a mermaid. As she dove into the water, she transformed her into a helpless sea plant. Instantly, Triton was changed into a tiny plant, and Ariel resumed her mermaid form. She stood heartbroken before Ursula, now Queen of the Ocean."'' *''"Suddenly, Prince Eric appeared. He tossed a harpoon at the Sea Witch, hitting her in the arm. Ursula snatched up the king's trident. As the Sea Witch pointed the weapon at Eric, Ariel rammed into her, knocking the trident loose."'' *''"The moment they surfaced, huge tentacles shot out of the ocean. Ariel gasped as an enormous monster emerged. It was the Sea Witch! Using her new powers, the witch commanded the waters into a deadly whirlpool. Several old sunken ships rose to the surface. The prince struggled aboard one of the boats. As Ursula loomed above Ariel, Eric plunged the sharp prow through the Sea Witch, destroying her. The mighty force sent Eric reeling toward shore."'' *''"As the unconscious prince lay on the beach, Ariel perched on a rock and gazed at him. Triton and Sebastian watched from afar. The Sea King waved his trident, and Ariel was once again human. The next day, she and Prince Eric were married onboard the wedding ship. As they kissed, the humans and merpeople sent up a happy cheer, linked at last by the marriage of two people whose love was as deep as the sea and as pure as a young girl's voice."'' Piglet's Big Movie (2003) (Read-Along) *''"Deep in the Hundred Acre Wood lived a small fellow named Piglet. His proudest possession was a scrapbook filled with drawings of him and his friends on their biggest adventures. You can read along with us in the book. You will know it is time to turn the page when you hear this sound. Let's begin now."'' *''"Piglet was home, finishing his scrapbook when his friends passed by. Eeyore, Tigger, Pooh and Rabbit each carried strange tools. Piglet was curious and followed them. The gang had a big plan to collect honey. Rabbit planned to attract bees with music and Eeyore lured them into a new hive, held by Tigger. Pooh would collect the honey. Piglet was eager to take part. His friends felt Piglet would not be helpful. Tigger tried to let him down easy."'' *''"All, but Piglet, took their places as Rabbit began playing his violin. The music was so painful, it made the bees stinging mad! Piglet tried to alert Pooh of the approaching swarm. Piglet distracted the swarm, to protect his friends, but the bees turned on him! Thinking quickly, Piglet funneled the bees into a fake hive and quickly sealed the top."'' *''"When the gang finished harvesting the honey, they all congratulated each other, all but Piglet. Rabbit felt bad. Piglet wandered off to the woods, daydreaming."'' *''"The rest of the gang celebrated the success of their honey harvest, when Pooh noticed the fake hive shaking. Suddenly, the angry contents burst out. Rabbit ordered everyone to escape!"'' *''"Once everyone was safely indoors, Rabbit did a head count. Pooh stood on a desk to help himself to Piglet's honey pot. Off-balance, Pooh spilled himself, along with Piglet's scrapbook onto the floor. Tigger helped Pooh up."'' *''"Rabbit strained to see the drawing. Pooh initiated a new plan."'' *"Always the practical one, Rabbit protested. So off they went." *''"Within moments after his friends left, Piglet returned to the honey harvest, shocked to find the grounds a mess. Knowing that this was his big chance to prove himself, he confidently marched off."'' *''"The gang arrived at Owl's and hoped that he had a quick answer for regarding Piglet's whereabouts. Not getting anywhere with Owl, Rabbit pushed the gang out the door as Owl rambled on."'' *''"Tigger and Eeyore were not ready to give up. Rabbit interrupted and made the idea his own."'' *''"As the gang walked toward Kanga's house, Pooh reminded them that they all were afraid of Kanga when she and Roo first moved into the Hundred Acre Wood. Rabbit and Pooh recalled the time, they swapped out Piglet for Roo, hoping to learn more about their new neighbors."'' *''"Tigger reluctantly embraced Kanga at her door. Rabbit cut Tigger off. Pooh explained how they lost Piglet and how the scrapbook was helping them find him."'' *''"Roo joined the search party. The friends could not agree which way to go. Pooh looked for answers."'' *''"The pictures told the tale of Christopher Robin leading the expedition to find the North Pole, although no one knew where or what it was. On the way, Roo fell into a river. Piglet saved Roo using a stick, which he later handed to Pooh. Pooh recalled how the gang celebrated him because they thought he found the North Pole. Roo felt sorry."'' *''"Pooh was startled when Roo made a discovery."'' *''"Eeyore agreed. Pooh explained the pictures in the scrapbook that illustrated his and Tigger's failed attempts, then Piglet's success, in building a house for Eeyore. Roo was in awe. The area was dubbed Pooh Corner, even though it was Piglet's idea. The search party was more determined than ever to find Piglet and picked up the pace."'' *''"Tigger jumped into action. It started to rain. Tigger grabbed the book to keep Rabbit from smearing the pictures. In their struggle, the book ripped, flew off the bridge and washed away down the stream."'' *''"The gang was heartbroken to have lost the book and Piglet's memories. Suddenly, remembering how cold and wet they were, they returned to Piglet's to get warm."'' *''"As they headed out, Pooh found one of the pictures from Piglet's book. He sadly noticed it was from the House at Pooh Corner."'' *''"The storm continued outside, but the friends stayed warm inside. Roo drew a picture of Piglet in the window condensation. Pooh added a smile. The friends took turns, praising their friend."'' *''"They continued drawing more of their memories on paper, surrounding themselves with their favorite memories of Piglet. The pictures warmed their hearts and brought new energy to their search. Roo lead the way."'' *''"The search party retraced their steps to the bridge. Rabbit stopped in his tracks. Pooh was overjoyed. Hoping to rebuild the book to help them find Piglet, the group scurried all over collecting pages."'' *''"Tigger called the others over to help him get the scrapbook that hung from a log on the side of a cliff. Pooh climbed out on the log, but then slipped through a hole! The rest lined up to form a rescue rope to reach out and save Pooh. Rabbit worried that it wasn't long enough."'' *''"Out of nowhere, Piglet appeared and bounced his way down the chain! Tigger urged him up. Pooh was happier than anyone to see Piglet at that moment. Unfortunately, the little extra weight caused the log to break and Pooh and Piglet disappeared. The group cried for their two lost friends, unaware that Pooh and Piglet safely rolled out the other side of the log. Pooh approached Rabbit and Tigger."'' *''"Everyone celebrated Pooh and Piglet's safe return! Despite their efforts, the scrapbook was not safe, so the friends all rushed to Piglet's house to show him the pictures they drew. Piglet loved them! To celebrate, they threw a big Piglet-y party! During the celebration, Pooh unveiled a new side at Pooh Corner. Piglet read the sign aloud. Now they all knew that everyone, no matter how small, plays a big part of any plan!"'' Pocahontas (1995) (Read-Along) Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) (Read-Along) The Tigger Movie (2000) (Read-Along) Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) (Read-Along) Category:Narrations